As River Chases Sunset
by Ima P
Summary: hi, sori bout this random stori, its a local tv show so it ddnt hav any catagori i could put it in...It has noting to do with the Gorillaz, personally i think its a good stori and id reli apretiate it if u read it! its about lil girl and a horse


AS River Chases Sunset

Sunset at Sunrise

As a rooster alerts a small town in Spain of the dawn's arrival, River,

A nine year-old girl rushes to the stables; across the fence that separates her father's land from the next.

Today was the day that she has been waiting and praying for so long. She drew a deep breath as she looked deep into the eyes of a red, newborn foal. Shasta, the white Anglo Arab mare gave a gentle whinny to River, as if to say that both of their hard work has paid off. River loved horses more than she did anything else, but her family was not of those with much money and therefore she did not have any horses of her own. She worked with the horses of Mr. Santiago who owned the land next to her father's. Mr. Santiago had no children and loved River like she was his own… He and River's father had been good friends for many years aswel. He was a rich man and gave the best life for the many horses he owned, and he allowed River to do the same.

Shasta got along with River better than any other horse did and she favored River more than she did Mr. Santiago himself. Shasta taught River to ride, but it was decided that when Shasta turned 18 that she was to have a foal. Mr. Santiago had an argument with the duke of Spain about which stallion to put to Shasta. The duke insisted that she be put with his prized thoroughbred, but Mr. Santiago refused. Instead he put her in a valley ruled be the red stallion. It was a red, not chestnut or brown, but a deep red stallion that found Shasta. Shasta came back pregnant and today her foal was born. "Oh Shasta, our day has come!" River whispered silently as she stoked the mare's neck. The foal had green eyes, eyes that River had never dreamed of, his coat red like his father's and a golden, white mane like his mother's.

"Up to see new life River…I knew you would be the first." Said Mr. Santiago as he walked to the stable where river stood comforting the mare. "She let me in senior!" River said excitedly since she remembered Mr. Santiago telling her that Shasta might not welcome her into the stable because she might be protecting her baby. Mr. Santiago laughed as he stroked River's hair. Shortly after, River's father, Diego, walked into the stable… "Congratulations my friend, you have put together a fine foal once again" he said patting his friend on the shoulder. Mr. Santiago gave a smile and turned to River, "River, have you thought of a name for your foal?" River's eyes grew big with tears and a smile smacked onto her face like it was sent by her heart, not her brain. "Oh senior, do you think I will be right for him?" "No one else would suit him more than you would River" Mr. Santiago said looking at Diego with an 'it will be alright' look. Diego smiled at him and thanked him. "You do know that you are stealing my daughter?" Diego joked. "River must flow, at one time or another Mr. Diego!" he replied with a chuckle. "Sunset" River said as she put both of her hands on the sides of the foal's tiny face. He didn't struggle or shy, but quietly slipped away into a deep dream in the safety of River's hands.

"I think we should leave Shasta for today. She needs to bond with Sunset. And I think that dawn is way too early to get up on a Sunday!!" Mr. Santiago exclaimed. And with that all three of them left for home to their warm beds. River couldn't sleep. She was too busy planning the future for her and her Sunset.

2. Darkened memories

Early the next morning, River was in the stable with a plastic bag, comb, body brush, some feathers and a red blanket. Her father told her that getting newborn foals used to things that might spook them in the wild, could make her more confident in riding him in polluted areas with many plastic bags that might rustle or places with many different colour flowers. Shasta made her way to River, nuzzling the bag knowing that River always brought her a treat hidden in one of them. She was right. River fed the mare a fresh bread roll her mother baked with some sugar inside. Sunset's curiosity got him his first taste of sugar which he licked off his mother's muzzle. River giggled as the foal bobbed his head to the new taste he has discovered. River took out the body brush and started brushing the dust off Shasta's white coat; Sunset can't wait for his turn, it looked like a good thing since his mother was drifting away into a light sleep. River let Sunset smell the soft bristles of the brush that River spent all her savings on to use on Shasta; she would've never thought that she'd use it on a horse of her own. "Don't be afraid Sunset it won't hurt you" River said to Sunset. She brushed his whole body without problems; in fact he wouldn't leave her alone until he fell asleep. Soon enough he laid down with his long legs stretched out in front of him and blinked his eyes lazily. "You can't sleep now Sunset! I wanted to do some other things too!" Sunset's ears only pricked up to hear River's words. River tilted her head and sighed as she looked at the cute sight of the foal laying in the soft wood shavings in his stall.

It was still early and River had also felt lazy, so she made her way behind Sunset and lay down against his back. She put her hand around Sunset's soft stomach and stroked him gently. Sunset lifted his head and tried turning it to see River; when he finally found out that he wasn't an owl he just sniffed River's hand and dropped his head into the shavings. Shasta had woken up from her doze and nuzzled River's face. River fell asleep next to her companion.

Mr. Santiago walked into the stable yard with River's mother, Tanita, holding a glass of warm milk for River. They moved over to Shasta's stall and immediately saw that River had fallen asleep. "Oh she knows she can't bother Shasta and the foal." Tanita said as she opened the stable door. "Leave the child, she doesn't bother Shasta and if she did Shasta wouldn't allow her to do what she is now." "I would feel more comfortable if-", she was cut off by Shasta. Shasta cut off the way to River and the foal with pulled back ears. "Why is she doing that?" Tanita asked. "Shasta doesn't want you to take her children away." Mr. Santiago replied helping Tanita out of the stable. "I thank you for doing this for her, I have never heard her so happy before. She reminds me of myself and my horse when I was her age." Tanita looked down as memories of her own horse flew through her mind. "I know Tanita. You have to let the past go, you and your horse were the best, and it will be hard to find others to give up what you did."

*

Mr. Santiago put his hand on the woman's shoulders. Long ago Tanita had a horse named Costana, a black mare who she rescued from the duke. Costana was the weak one of twins and the duke had abandoned her since she was useless to him. Tanita saved her and had the help of her father to heal her. They were always together and their trust was beyond the understanding of others. One day Tanita rode her horse into the corn field to look at the sunset, but something wasn't right. The corn was moving when there was no wind and there was rumbling when the dogs had been locked away for the night.

She had her fathers rifle incase something should happen. In a split second 3 wild dogs had attacked and jumped her off her horse. She fell and the dogs came after her. But Costana ran back to help her and the dogs turned their attention to the horse. Tanita shot two of the dogs before they could get into Costana's flesh, but she missed the third one. The dog grabbed the soft flesh of the horse's chest and didn't let go no matter how much Costana struggled. Tanita thought of many solutions but only the worst one of them would work. If she got the dog off of Costana it would attack her and if Costana tried to help again it would happen all over again or if she left for help Costana would die slowly and painfully. The only option was to shoot the dog, but if she shot the dog the bullet would penetrate Costana as well, but she would die quicker. The choice was made and she aimed the rifle heartbroken at the dog. "I love you Costana." She whispered to her horse. Costana looked at her with deep eyes and gave one last cry. The shot was taken. Everything was silent. Both were dead. Tanita picked up the body of the dog and threw it to a side; she rushed to the side of her horse and screamed words that would haunt the corn fields forever.

She crawled close beside her friend and threw her arm around her and held her body as if she would never let go. Her tears streamed down her face. She refused to leave her horse when her father offered to go home. She stayed there all night crying. Costana was buried near a stream that they often rode to. A grave stone lay there that said "To a friend I saved and in return, saved me." When she got married, she wouldn't leave that farm and her husband gave in to stay there. She also met Mr. Santiago and he helped her through that horrible time. She just never wanted her daughter to go through the same choices and she never wanted for River to find out about Costana, it would be too hard to watch her share her mother's pain. "Come, let us go home. River will be fine." Mr. Santiago turned her around and they walked towards the gate that separated the two farms. It was surrounded by moon flowers growing around the rusted wire and poles, as if to cheer the dark memories

3. Freedom

River loved picking the flowers at night and putting them in Shasta's mane. It always looked so pretty and feminine. River was woken up by feeling a strong pull on her golden hair. "Sunset, let go!" she said as she wrestled her hair away from Sunset's mouth. It was noon and a beautiful day. River was exited for she knew that the second day of birth is the day the mare and her foal are let out into the paddock. Mr. Santiago fixed the fences well for Shasta and he knew well where to put it and the size and shape Shasta liked it. He left Shasta's halter on the hook next to her stable for River to take her to the paddock. Excitedly, River slipped the halter onto Shasta's face and led her outside the stable yard. They made their way on the path, surrounded by wild daisies and fresh cut grass. She unhooked the lead rope on the halter and let Shasta run around. Mr. Santiago made the paddock up of an oval shape with cut grass covering most of the paddock and a sand bunker for Shasta to roll in. he also put a big log in the paddock for River to play on; it was also used by Shasta as a jump. The foal bucked and played and ran around Shasta like he was born into the wild. He explored the paddock as if it was miles and miles long. He moved over to River and nipped at a stick of the log tickling his face. "He enjoys the grass ey, River?" River looked around and saw Mr. Santiago leaning on the fence. "Senior, did you see how I fell asleep? Do I have to come out now senior?" "Not yet River. But your mother wants you to have lunch in an hour." "Will you stay with me senior; I don't know how to read the sun? And I want to watch Sunset play a bit longer" River replied. "You have a whole hour to watch him River and you may come back after you've had your lunch as well." River nodded and walked over to Mr. Santiago. Sunset followed her with Shasta tagging after him. "Will he love me as much as Shasta does senior?" Mr. Santiago smiled at River and said, "He will love you more than Shasta does." River smiled and ran around the paddock aiming to start a game of chase with Sunset. She did and Sunset won. Shasta made her way to the bunker and started rolling in the sand. Instinctively, Sunset followed her lead and enjoyed himself. River laughed at Sunset struggling to roll from one side to the other. He stood up and shook himself clean off the sand. River fetched the body brush and made her way over to Sunset. Sunset wasn't very co-operative because he danced around River like Indians around a fire. "Please hold still Sunset! You're dirty!" as she spoke those words, He bolted full speed and jumped high up into the air. River's mouth dropped open and she wondered if she was EVER going to Ride him without a saddle! "Quite a jumper isn't he River?" "It's a good thing I learned to jump senior!" River replied relieved. River was quite a good jumper, she was very brave, brave enough to take on 80cm jumps, however going higher didn't suit Shasta.

Finally River got Sunset to hold still, got him clean and took him off Shasta's hair for a while. "River, its time for lunch, come inside" Yelled her mother from the front door. "Coming mamma!" River shouted.

Their house was built by her grandfather many years back. River thought it had much character and class, and 'class' in River's vocabulary meant many fancy horse paintings and ornaments. There was a wooden horse in every room, each horse was part of a family and each family had a horse. Her father's horse was of strong oak in the form of a rearing stallion, the wise leader of the family who will protect all that is of his ownership no matter what. Her mother's was of rosewood, in the form of a mare standing on a mountain top next to the stallion which represented her father. It symbolizes her mother as the rock of the family, supporting and motivating all who look up to her. River's was not of a horse, but of a horse and a rider. The two figures were carved of light wood to show details in every curve. The carving is of a girl with flowing hair who wraps her arms around the strong muscled neck of her horse who in return holds her shoulder with its chin. When River lay sleepless nights in her bed until all hope of falling asleep has passed, she sits in front of the carving with closed eyes imagining her and Sunset sharing the same moment.

4. Turning for the better

Two years have passed and both River and Sunset grew a great deal. Sunset now a 15 hand colt was halter trained and perky. He had earned a new stable since he was weaned from Shasta. River now 11 was enjoying being with Sunset and her life was perfect all the rest. Her father had gotten a new job and was paid a worth-while salary, a good enough salary that he could afford the farm school 2 miles away from their farm. River was starting school in three weeks. River didn't really know if she was to be exited about going to school or not, she had never felt lonely though…she had always had the horses close to her, but maybe she needed friends of her own kind. Mr. Santiago had allowed River to take Sunset to the nearby creek which was always a great deal of fun splashing about in sunlit water. "Senior, when will I be able to Break Sunset? I have this exiting burn inside of me that just wants me to ride him" River said hauling herself onto the coral fence where her mother, father and Mr. Santiago were watching. "You'll have to learn to control this burn River." "After all", her mother chipped in, "you cannot rush the most vital part of the bonding process." River looked at her mother deeply and looked down and looked at Sunset. "I guess so, but I don't want school messing about my life with the horses, they're most important to me." River said waving a finger to her mother. "I can't assure you of that, you might get involved in other activities, but what I can assure you is that weekends you will have to yourself and Sunset" her mother replied with a frown. "Good". "Your father will be coming down soon to check up on you, try to pay attention to him. He misses you a lot." Tanita sounded convincing in her motherly voice, she was always about keeping things under control even though the way she did it wasn't the most pleasant.

"Hi papa!" River yelled to her father as her mother's words came to mind again. "How's it going here?" he said squinting against the Sun to watch Sunset grazing the short green grass. "It's aright here, are you alright papa? Should I come home yet?" "It's okay, you don't have to yet. I was going over to the creek for a while, I was wondering if you and Sunset could come along?" Before she could return a joyful answer she noticed that her father said her and Sunset could go. That was, but River couldn't explain why. _Probably because it was obvious I'd ask if Sunset could come with us _she thought_._ "Sure, that would be fun!" snapping on Sunset's green lead rope and leading him to the gate Sunset was relatively well behaved on their walks except the occasional stop to test the grass.

River wondered if she could take off the lead rope since she felt no pressure or pulling from Sunset. "Papa, do you think I can take Sunset off the lead rope?" River asked hesitantly fearing her father's answer. "well I think he's okay, you can try River" and with that she let go and as if Sunset was acting all this time just to get loose, he ran.

Sunset ran with awesome speed, jumping high over rocks and fallen branches that were barely higher than the grass itself. "Enthusiastic isn't he papa?" River said as he jumped another branch. Her father chuckled. Now he was moving further and further away….River was getting worried that he wouldn't come back, but just as the words peered in her thoughts Sunset turned them from opinion into fiction as he came racing back straight towards River. She wasn't afraid of getting knocked over, she's seen these charges before and she knew he'd stop a few strides away, three actually, she had counted them in the previous charges in the corral. "He'll be okay. Just keep walking." Her father reassured her. Like he knew it would happen Diego's words came true, Sunset, like a tame kitten, followed them keenly.

Sunset splashed and played in the creek, jumping at every sound he hears although most of the sounds he heard were that of the water he splashed. "Are you looking forward to going to school?" Diego asked his daughter, "yes papa. It will be exciting to make news friends. But I don't want it cutting in with my ''Sunset'' time. " She replied enthusiastically. "Just remember that sometimes you'll need to make sacrifices. There will come a time when you'll have to choose between, advantages and opportunities."

"What's the difference?"

"Advantage is what you get when there's a space open for you to take an opportunity." He explained,

"Opportunity is when you MAKE space to take the opportunity."

"Isn't it pretty much the same thing?"

"No. in life you can wait for an advantage, that space, it might never come, but if you lift yourself up and make space there's no doubt that you will get an opportunity."

"But what has that got to do with me, Sunset and School?" she asked stubbornly

"You can either work with Sunset all your life and wait for an advantage, or you can do well in school and get opportunities you'd have never gotten with Sunset."

"What if I do work with Sunset all my life? Will I disappoint you if I do that?"

"No River. I will be disappointed when you realize that Sunset won't live forever."

River didn't like discussing the future. Probably because it often concerned what she must do when somebody dies or how she should deal with the death of that person. She was especially upset because that someone that was being discussed was Sunset, although her father crossed the line by reminding her that her horse will die before her, the thing that disturbed her more was knowing that her father was right.

5. Time to go

Time with Sunset was growing short as autumn neared and the time for school has already showed its face on the horizon, River made the most of her time by bonding with Sunset and teaching him voice commands. Sunset picked things up quickly and he had already learned what a whistle from River means whenever he's further away from her, he would certainly obey the whistling rather than take the risk of losing the sweet thin cut Apples River's mother always made. Mr. Santiago taught River that she shouldn't give Sunset treats every time she sees him that he would only come to her for the treats. He had to come to her by their bond; River was only to give him treats when rewarding him on a good job.

River made her way through the rain and wind to the stable yard, Sunset was always uneasy in the lightning and she went to him for comfort. Shasta gave a happy whinny as she saw River remove her poncho's hood. "Hey Shasta" Rive greeted the horse while stroking her neck. It was nice to see Shasta was still clean after the hard grooming session River had done on her the day earlier. Ears pricked and neighing in jealousy, Sunset called River towards him, "Shush Sunset, you'll disturb the whole yard!" River said impatiently. "You've gotten so big. You're nearly as big as Shasta, but not as fat though" River giggled as Shasta pricked her ears at the sound of her name. Sunset moved back from his stable door and bobbed his head; this was always done when he wanted River to come into his stable. Without Hesitation River attended to him and started running her hands down his legs and massaging his tendons. She didn't know anything about horse physiotherapy, but she knew that whatever she was doing Sunset liked it. Sunset's emerald eyes grew heavy and his head dropped lower and lower to the ground as River's hands stroked his neck on either side. She cupped her hands around his eyes and ran them down his long slender nose. He knew that once she got to his face it was nearly time for her to go. She silently slipped out of Sunset's stable and ran off through the stable yard, she stopped to get a last glimpse at her horse's green eyes, watching her leave, silently asking her to come back. "I'm sorry boy. I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered, almost as if to herself and she walked out into the rain again.

6. A Bad start

"I won't be here today Sunset. I hope you'll be OK. I know you will be. "

Sunset could sense there was something different in the atmosphere. Something wasn't going to be the same, but it wasn't serious. He was jut going to be lonely.

It was 5:00 am, River's school only started at seven; she wanted to say goodbye to Sunset before Mr. Santiago would take her in his car. He didn't want to use the horses on the short cut (which was mainly brick and stone) and River was still too young to ride the horses to school. She'd only be allowed to ride Ceronio, the chestnut gelding, when she was at least thirteen.

River patted her friend one last time before she set off home to fetch her school bag.

"You have everything River? Your lunch, your extra socks, your pencils, everything?"

_Typical mothers. I hope this isn't going to be the routine every morning…_ River thought to herself.

"It's not everyday a mother watches her child go to school you know?"

"Yes mama, its going to be. You're going to see it four times a week from now on."

Her mother smiled at her. "Have fun dear."

She patted her daughter's bag as she ran out of the door to Mr. Santiago's car.

"Excited about school?" Mr. Santiago asked.

"Yes senior." She replied vaguely, but inside she was fighting the urge to turn back.

The trip to school was short. River didn't want to get out of the car. The old school buildings told stories of many generations of poor children. There was no other way to put it. There were many fancy schools around the city, some not further than where River's school was, but only the rich kids could afford to go there. A 'farm' school was just another way of saying 'the poor' school. River new this well…What she also knew was, she was part of it.

She walked into the school yard and she was surprised to see green grass and jungle gyms, not rusty ones at that. Groups of girls stopped their chatter to stare at her, this made her uncomfortable already. River noticed that she was the only girl with golden hair maybe that was why everybody was staring at her as if she was a foreigner. An older, much bolder girl came up to her and said gruffly," You Spanish girl?"

"Se' "

"Huh, a Spanish girl with blonde hair? I don't think so. Around this school, I'm boss. So stay clear"

All this just because she was blonde? She didn't like to be threatened, River and her mother had always been known as fighters, not physically, but verbally. "I'm not looking for trouble, and trust me, there's no way that I would try to get closer to you than this" River said a she blinked at the girl cockily. That was already, her biggest mistake.

7. The Outcasts

Just before the girl, known as Calinya, could lift her fist to River another girl with brown hair flung herself in between River and the thirteen year old. "Beat it" she said in Spanish, and slowly yet clearly Celinya backed off. "Thanks. I'm much of a newcomer around this bully business." River said as the girl turned around.

"You're an outcast honey. Come with me."

"Why? What's an out cast and what's your name? " River proceeded as she followed the brunette.

"I'm Hilary my friends call me Hills. I'm fourteen. The out casts are a group of kids who don't fit in around here. There are five of us in the group, you'll be the fifth."

"What makes you so sure I'd like to be in your group?" River stopped

"Cause we're freaks kid. You'll never fit in here because you're blonde. No one would want you; you're one of the pretty ones. A jealousy magnet OK? So if you want friends, you'd come with me." The girl said seriously. River was silent as she followed Hilary to a bench behind a tree. She could see shadows and she could hear laughter. River liked Hilary; she was tough, and serious. She reminded River of a leader of a gang. She would soon learn that she was. "Yo peeps, I found another one. This is…What's your name girlie?" she asked River. "River" she replied.

"OK River this is Joey aka slow, he's fourteen and he's a freak 'cause he's got no skill in sport, the other guys rejected him." "Hey" Joey replied. He did look more like the type that would be a lawyer than an athlete.

"This is Tony aka Fox, she's here 'cause her daddy's in jail and her mom's on parole. She's thirteen." Tony was a pretty girl, very bubbly by the smile on her face. "Finally we get to Jake aka shark. He's 12, he's American, he swims big time and he's blonde. He's also the more violent type." River didn't believe the last part by the way he greeted. She also wondered why Hilary was there, in the freak section. "So why are you here Hilary?" "That, my dear Ri… Ok you need a code name. How about finch?"

"You mean the bird? Why?" River questioned. "Cause you look clever, sly and fast. And your hair is blonde. As I was saying I'm here because I've got one blue eye and one green eye." River only noticed it at that moment. "Wow, that's cool!" "Yeah well, the other kids didn't think so. OK let's not get sappy. Hey Finch, Jake is in your class; he'll show you around and answer your questions. See y'all later"

River knew her mother wouldn't approve of her being in school with…well the 'freaks' of the school yard, but its better than no friends at all. Her introduction to the class went well, all were smiling, most of the girls enjoyed talking to her, it was all enough to think that she didn't have to be in the Outcast's group. This was until Jake took a seat next to her. All chatter stopped as soon as Jake sat down. River wasn't too pleased with him. "Look I was fine with them, why did they all quiet down when you sat? I don't really think I belong with you guys" River said annoyed. "You see these girls?" River nodded, "They're all sly. They all just wanna get to you so they can hurt you later." River looked at him wide eyed. "You become friends with them, they learn your secrets, sooner or later it gets out to the whole school yard."

"How do I know I can trust you people?" River persisted

"First off its not 'you people' its 'us' and second if we couldn't trust each other, we'd all be one of 'them' and we'd all be alone at that."

"That makes sense. Sorry I offended you. I get kinda snooty sometimes."

"Good, that's what'll keep you alive in here." Jake whispered as the teacher peeked at him through the top of her glasses. For a twelve year old, Jake sure spoke with a lot of confidence and experience. He probably had a tough time. He was also tough, much like Hilary; if they were much older River would've thought they were mother and son.

River found the classes very easy, it should be, after all, her parents did put a lot of pressure on her home schooling. They even tried her with a higher grade of math, she did well in it. River believed you could only enjoy math if you could do it well…She found herself doubting that since she still hated it big time.

Her current class was English; the teacher gave them a story to read and to answer the questions on the comprehension. She skimmed through the words like a knife through butter and she could sense eyes watching her from all around. She ignored it and carried on with her work. After she finished, the teacher moved around collecting her papers. The teacher stopped to read it and turned a big smile at River. "Well done River" she mouthed, but even though the words didn't even leave her mouth Jake still saw the praise to River. He leaned closer to her and asked "How did you get through it so fast?"

"Tough home schooling I guess." River shrugged. "She never praises anyone without good reason."

River gave him a cocky smile and sat back upright. Jake laughed suspiciously. River was pleased that the teacher liked her; the teachers name was Mrs. Kazakov. She was Russian; apparently she was a highly intelligent woman. River liked her accent; how she pronounced her R's and her rounded her U's.

Their next class was History given by a male teacher called Mr. Johnsen. He was American, quite an old man, but he was happy and apparently a favorite amongst the other students, especially Jake. As the bell rang Jake told her about himself and Mr. Johnson's relationship through swimming and how he taught him the butterfly stroke. River quickly learned that Jake didn't have a father, she didn't know why, but she didn't push Jake to tell her. She figured that Mr. Johnson was Jake's father figure; however she rather kept the comment to herself.

"Hello there my dear, what's your name?" Mr. Johnson asked River. Mr. Johnson was an old shriveled up prune of a man with no teeth. River found him very cute and wondered how he could speak and more important eat without teeth! "River sir" River replied smiling.

"And what a beautiful smile this girl has. And who has been showing you around River?"

"Me sir!" Jake chipped in. River smiled

"Ah Jake my boy! Back again this year? I hope you haven't led Miss Montez into trouble now?"

"Miss Montez, sir?" River interrupted

"Oh there was once a young lady in my class back in Vietnam, a very bubbly young lady, Chinese of coarse. The first time I met her I thought her name be something like Shing Hou or around there, but when I asked for her name she replied "I am miss Montez. Didn't expect that did you sir?" I laughed a good time with that girl and somehow you remind me of her River." River smiled. She was honored to be called by that name.

"So Jake try to lead her to the right bathroom this time, unlike last year with Anika, you remember?"

"The signs were there Mr. Johnson!" Jake laughed as he looked back at a girl. "No they weren't Jake! You pulled them off!" She scolded Jake. That was probably Anika.

"OK then" Mr. Johnson announced, "Each of you have a text book on your table. I want you all to read page fifteen and sixteen. Tomorrow I will ask questions on what you learned"

Everybody nodded and prepared their bags for break.

"So here is the math room, the science class, the geography class and outside are the stables for the horses used by kids to get to school." Jake said pointing out the window to the stable yard. It was maintained well and it was all painted in a light blue, complimenting the brown, rusty paint of the school. "I wanna go see the horses over there, please." River pleaded. "First the most important part of the school…" Jake walked her over to two tiled rooms next to each other, "the bathrooms." River noticed that there were still no signs indicating which bathroom is which, that's when Jake showed her to the left door. River laughed at him and went straight into the right doorway. She could hear Jake stamp his foot and say a disappointed "damn!" River came out smiling and said, "The horses." "We first have to get to Hilary and the others." Jake said and they made their way to the playground to the bench they first met.

"Don't tell me you fell for the bathroom trick Finch" Tony asked as she stood up to greet the other two. "Nope. Who said all blondes were Dumb?" River replied. "Alright then, good job Finch. Now where does she wanna go first?" Hilary said. "The stables" Jake replied.

"You like horses finch? They scare the hell outa me!" Joey said. "Shush slow, we'll take you. Let's go." Hilary commanded them and they all followed like little ducks. Around the school and through a row of trees they finally got to the stables and all but one of the twenty five stables were filled. The first few horses didn't impress River much, until she came to a huge, blue roan, as Mr. Santiago taught her, stood looking at her with beady eyes. "This, my dear Finch, is my pride and joy, Meet Valhalla, my thoroughbred stallion."

8. Led by a Winner

Rivers mouth dropped open. "You have a horse? He's somethin' alright."

"Yeah I know. You got a horse Finch?" Hilary asked, "Yeah a colt, but he's still not broken in. He's got green eyes and his coat is bright red." River stated proudly.

"A red horse? Uh huh, yeah finch aren't you a little young to have imaginary friends?" Tony asked suspiciously. "He's real! His name is Sunset. You can come over to our farm and check him out if you guys don't believe me." "We believe you darlin' we can all WAIT," Hilary emphasized "to see him"

"Do you show jump?" River changed the subject, "Nope. I Race." "OK then I'm not too much of a horse fan but can we please get back to home base?" Jake chipped in. "Shush Jake! We'll cover your swimming history when we're done with Hill's racing one." Joey pointed a finger at Jake. "Oh now you're a mind reader ay…." Jake mumbled. "Alright we'll get back to the bench before Jake gives birth." Hilary declared, peeping at Jake. River still wanted to know what 'history' Hills had and seeming as nobody was answering her questions, she tried asking a bit louder. "So what history do you have Hills?"

"I am one child in a family of a long line of winners in local and national derbies. I'm the first female member matter of fact, to go on with the sport. My father and his father and back to the Stone Age, bred horses, but they didn't have the right equipment and guts to jump, but they did have the need for speed. They trained hard on every horse and soon enough my grand daddy was taken to America for the Kentucky Derby. " "And?" River urged on. "He won" Hills said in a simple manner.

"How did you get Valhalla?"

"Raised him from birth, was born on the fourth of July."

"Lucky horse" River nodded.

The group arrived at the bench after what seemed to be forever, especially for Jake since he wasn't a big fan of horses. "Hey Hills, look what comes over the hill…" Tony said pointing at a group of girls coming towards them. River recognized the girl in front, it was Calinya the girl she had a little bit of a brush-off with earlier. "She better have a good reason for comin' over here." Hilary said as she stood up to face Calinya. "Stay on your side of the playground. We don't want anything from you." Hilary said.

"Neither do I. I can't wait for the race Hilary. My daddy's horse will run you off the track!!"

"Don't get too happy. Val has been jumping the gate like a pro the minute he set hooves on the horse box away from your father's stable yard." Hilary declared. "We'll see." Calinya replied spitefully and turned her back to the group. "What did you mean by 'off your father's stable yard?'" River stepped in next to Hilary. "Her father's the Duke. We saved Valhalla from him. I race against her in two months."

At that Moment River knew, there was more to Valhalla than she thought.

9. Missing piece of a broken half.

After an exciting day at school, River couldn't wait to tell Mr. Santiago about Valhalla


End file.
